Telling Matthew
by Dancing a jig
Summary: Mary has heard some exciting news but how will she tell the one person it will affect the most ?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this idea has been swimming in my head for weeks now and I've sucked up the courage to write a fic about it. So please review and letme know what you think!

April 1921

Mary felt slightly nervous and she wandered up the stairs on her visit back from Dr. Clarksons office, she felt an odd sensation after the news she had just received. After months and months of waiting only to be disappointed her and Matthew had finally created (what they hoped to be) their prince!

She was deciding on the way home how to break the news to him, what would his reaction be like, how will everyone else take the news after what had happened to her dear sister?

But she didn't have long to think because she ran into him dresses in his tails on the way down to dinner.

"What are you doing back so late? I thought you had already got back and gone down!" Her husband stated quite shocked to see her in her day clothes.

"I lost track of time whilst I was out but I'll be down in a minute." She tried to sound calm but her voice failed her and it wobbled with the nerves she was feeling.

Ignoring her husbands confused stare she walked quickly towards their bedroom refusing his invitation to wait for her to come down. She does needed a minute to calm down!

She sighed heavily as she sat down at her vanity, today had been long and tiring! Every morning this week she had been sick, she felt unusually tired and weak and after walking around most of Ripon this afternoon looking for a new outfit before her appointment with the good doctor.

Anna walked in as she was thinking these thoughts.

"Are you alright milady you look a little flushed" her friend commented in her thick Yorkshire accent.

"I'm fine thank you, just been a long day" she suspected Anna knew, she had been the one who found each day hunched over a toilet being violently ill.

They were in a comfortable silence whilst Anna dresses her mistress in a loose-fitted red dress.

"Thank you Anna I'll ring for you later."

Anna left quietly leaving Mary to her thoughts for a moment.

How was she going to tell Matthew? She had been lucky he was eating his breakfast while she was sick but she knew she couldn't hide it for long as it became increasingly difficult to predict when it was going to occur! He had noticed her exhaustion though asking her if she wanted to go up early, is she was ok, did she want to stay in bed a little longer?

No, she would have to tell him soon before someone will spoil the chance for her, or her sickness.

As she entered the drawing room she found she was the last down.

"We were beginning to give up on you dear!" Her grandmother commented slyly from her place on settee.

"Sorry it's just I got back from Ripon a little later than planned!" She feigned an excuse as she had got back from Ripon late but called to have some tea and a coffee shop to digest the news before she headed back.

Just at that moment Carson came in announcing it was time for dinner.

She was seated between her father and Isobel, but opposite her husband (unfortunately for her). The first course went well, no hiccups she silently thanked the heavens it was just soup. Main course was the difficult challenge, it was chicken, it smelt different though, and she could feel the bile rising in her throat at the unwelcome taste.

She quickly swallowed it down as her mother asked a question.

"So Mary did your journey to Ripon prove successful, I was rather confused by the sudden urge to go but it must of been important.

In a fairness it was a last minute decision to go, Matthew said he would be out the majority of the day with Tom and papa leaving the perfect opportunity for Mary to see the doctor without many questions being asked. She wasn't to be as lucky as she thought...

" It was thank you mama, I got what I want out for." Thankfully everyone didn't seem to notice the quiver in her voice... Why was she so nervous?

The subject dropped quickly and it turned to Edith and her editor leaving Mary time to think and plan!

Later at night as she was rubbing some hand cream in Matthew asked her from their bed.

"Are you alright? You seemed distracted at dinner." He questioned his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine just a bit tired."

"You've been just a bit tired for the last couple of weeks are you sure you're not coming down with something?"

"No I'm fine darling, we should get some sleep though." She spoke softly and in a reassuring tone to help calm him.

"If you want, but remember we have dinner with my mother tomorrow."

"I know."

It was his mothers idea that once a month her and Matthew would come round to Crawley house to have an informal meal with Isobel. She rather liked it, she could relax and talk about everything and she knew it meant a lot to Matthew that she got along well with his mother. It was rather nice just the three of them.

She then decided that after that they had a quiet weekend all to themselves when she would plan how to tell her husband the news.

TBC

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it! Please review I would love to know your thoughts and I can take criticism. Thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews they have been a big help! This is chapter 2 I hope you like it!

April 1921

Mary and Matthew were just about to leave to go to Isobel's, they had decided to walk which pleased Mary because she could clear head and let the days stress go.

"You look lovely darling" her husband commented quietly.

"Thank you dearest." In truth she had put a bit more make-up on the hide her pale exhausted face.

They slipped on their coats (it was still early April), then headed outside enjoying the fresh air after being cooped inside all day.

Matthew had been working nearly all day, so she had time to think but this morning her sickness was worse so she decided to have a quiet day in. So they welcomed the first breath of fresh air that seemed quite chilly at 6pm.

They walked in a comfortable silence the majority of the walk there, commenting on how pretty everything looked in bloom, how did his day go and the weather. They reached Crawley house in plenty of time for dinner and we greeted by a beaming Isobel who quickly beckoned them in.

"You're hear early! I wasn't expecting you till later!"

"We thought we would walk so we left early" Matthew replied whilst hanging his and Mary's coats up.

"We'll I'm still cooking, so how about you two go and sit down in the sitting room and I'll be there in a minute. "

Thirty minuets later they had just sat down for dinner and light conversation was made until Isobel brought up a rather uncomfortable conversation.

"So Mary what is this business that took you to Ripon yesterday, I gather it must of been important." She commented not noticing the rather panicked look on her daughter-in-laws face.

"Well...um you see..." She stuttered.

"I had a few errands to run and I needed a new outfit considering all the ones I have are out of season." She hasn't exactly lied but she wasn't telling the whole truth.

Isobel seemed settled with this answer and got up collecting the starters and went to get the main course from the kitchen.

She came back a few minuets later with sea bass and vegetables. Mary instantly knew she was going to have a hard dinner to cope through.

She managed to eat a few mouthfuls of the fish but found it increasingly difficult to do so.

"Mary are you alright? You seem a little pale all of a sudden." Isobel breezed.

"Oh...yes...I'm fine." She said sensing the bile rising in her throat, she had to get to a bathroom or she would spoil her mother-in-laws dining room!

"Are you sure darling you look awful" Matthew said noticing how ill she looked.

"I'm fine I've already told you." She knew there was no getting out of it. "Really this is love...ly please excuse me!" She ran out the room and became violently ill in Isobel's bathroom!

Both mother and son were with her in a moment and she tried to tell them she was fine which only resulted in becoming more ill than before.

When it was finally over, she felt a welcome relief when she felt a cool flannel press against her burning forehead.

"Let's get you up into the guest bedroom, so you can have a lie down?" Isobel coaxed gently helping her up.

"Shouldn't we call doctor Clarkson?" Matthew asked supporting his wife as he looked on his face full of concern.

"No there's no need for that dear, Isobel is right I just need a lie down and I will be fine later." She reassured him, but her voice was still shaky from the event that has just occurred.

She was helped into bed and left to rest.

"Do you think she's alright?" Matthew asked his mother the second he stepped out the door.

"I'm sure she is Matthew probably just an upset stomach. Listen, if she still feels ill later on we will call Clarkson!"

"Alright but this is Mary we are talking about, when was the last time she willingly admitted she was ill?"

Isobel ignored her sons worry and headed downstairs to clear the dining room.

About an hour later after they had called the big house explaining her condition, Isobel and Matthew were sat in the drawing room when they heard footsteps running across the corridor and towards the bathroom.

They found her bent over the toilet being ill again.

"Listen darling we should get you to a doctor!" Her husband practically begged her.

He helped her settle into bed again then walked towards the door.

"No!" She grabbed his arm as he was heading for the door. "Please don't, I don't need to see him."

"But why?"

"Because I already have!" She blurted out.

"What?"

Isobel's sensing where this conversation was going quietly slipped out the room.

"I went to see him yesterday afternoon" apparently she going to have to tell him sooner than she had hoped!

TBC

Thanks for reading the support I have had is a welcome relief and I would love to know your thoughts!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews there a big help! Well here is chapter 3! I've just had a big week of exams so now it's the weekend and its going a bit quieter there will be more speedy updates! Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy!

April 1921

"Why darling? Why didn't you tell me? Are you ill?" Matthew asked surprised she would of kept a doctors appointment from him and slightly angry.

"Calm down, don't worry dear I'm absolutely fine, perfect even!" She reassured him hoping for him to settle.

"But why did you keep something like that from me?" He questioned quite hurt.

"I was waiting for the right moment to tell you!"

"Tell me what though?" He said anxiously.

"If you had only waited until tomorrow" she said teasing him now.

"Darling please tell me, the suspense is killing me!"

"I'm pregnant!"

She took in his appearance, mouth open in shock, eyes wide and disbelieving, hair messy after obviously running his hands through it too much and that annoying, though adorable flop of hair hung low over his raised eyebrows.

"Your...what?" He said in shock barely digesting the news he had just revived.

"I said I'm pregnant" she was beaming now.

"But...but how?"

"I think you know how darling!" She said with a slight smirk on her face.

Something sparked in him and he laughed a little embarrassed, and she suddenly found herself wrapped in a tight embrace, and felt kisses planted all over her neck, forehead, wherever he could reach.

"I take it your pleased?" She joked lightly.

"Oh my darling, yes! Yes I am. I can't tell you how much." He said laughing still in disbelief. "How far along are you?"

"11 to 12 weeks."

"Already but that's 3 months." He said shock and pure happiness covering his handsome features.

"I know and like I said I only found out yesterday! I was planning to tell you tomorrow but I guess there is no point now!" She gently caressed his cheek, running her fingered through his blond locks fondly.

"When should we announce it to the family?" He questioned.

"Tomorrow to soon?"

"Tomorrow's perfect dear, we will announce it after dinner." He beamed, his smile reaching his clear crystal blue eyes.

"Darling, I know I don't say it much but I do love you terribly." She stated quite nervously, she was never really one to show her other side, but now seemed like an appropriate time.

"I know you do and I love you my darling." Matthew smiled.

"Would your mother mind much if we stayed here tonight i am awfully tired and can't really face the family right now." She announced after a moments time.

"Of course she won't mind! I will just go and tell her now while you get some rest."

"Thank you darling" she spoke softly.

Matthew leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips before heading downstairs to inform his mother of their plans, grinning like an idiot on the way!

TBC

Thanks for reading! I know the chapters are short and I hope to post the next chapter later this week. Please leave a review if you wish I can't begin to tell you how much help they are. xx


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the support I can't tell you how much it helps! This is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy !:):)

April 1921

Mary and Matthew had got back from Isobel's around midday with a slightly more healthy Mary, Cora and Robert looked a bit confused when they saw the couple walk in with smiles reaching their ears.

"I take it your better dear, we were so worried when we got the telephone call, honestly Mary your never ill what happened ?" Her mother asked her with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I was just a bit ill from eating something earlier this week, so Isobel kindly let us stay over to help settle my stomach, than face a bumpy car journey back home!" Mary informed her parents trying to settle their nerves and worries.

"We'll I'm glad it's nothing more serious, and hopefully you will be alright soon" her father gently told her.

"Maybe you should go and have some rest dear before luncheon, you still look a little pale?" Matthew asked her concern written over his face once more, with the worry his wife could be ill at any moment.

"I think perhaps I should then afterwards we should go on a walk round the estate to clear our heads." Mary added before heading upstairs leaving her husband and parents chatting about last nights events.

When Mary was upstairs she all but collapsed on her bed, why was she so tired? Her body was acting strangely and seemed foreign to her, she was really tired, food smelt unusual she was having different moods its almost as though she has stepped into another ones body.

A couple of hours later Mary was woken up by a gentle nudge on the shoulder.

"Darling, wake up." Her husbands calming voice soothed heras he ran his fingers through her hair that had fallen from its neat know while she slept.

"What time is it?" She asked him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"It's about 5:30pm, the dressing gong has just rang."

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier? I said to wake me just before luncheon." She said, angered that he didn't do as she had asked.

"Well you were so tired when you came back from my mothers, so I thought I would leave you for a bit cause you looked so peaceful." He said quite embarrassed.

"Thank you darling." She leaned into kiss him, it was slow and sweet until they broke apart to catch their breath.

"We best get changed dear, if we are to make it to dinner on time!" Matthew commented, although he would rather stay with his charming wife.

"You're probably right."

As she got out of bed she felt a slight unease in her stomach and before she or Matthew could think about it she was rushing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Are you sure you want to go to dinner darling?" Matthew said after she had finished and she sat at her vanity, looking weak and pale.

"Yes I'm fine but I might be a bit late if you wouldn't mind telling them." She said with a shaky voice that was quiet and so unlike her.

"Of course and are we still going to tell them tonight? Or should we wait until tomorrow?" He asked trying not to push her after what had just occurred.

"Could we tell them tomorrow" she felt relaxed at her husbands gentle nod of approval. " It's just that I would rather tell them when I'm refreshed and don't smell of sick!" She added afterwards.

"Of course darling I understand. I will just go down now and let you ring for Anna." He said and with a quick kiss and left the room already knowing that tomorrow was going to be a busy day!

TBC

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, would love to know your thoughts! Sorry the chapters are quite short and I know it's not a weeks worth of an update but I hope to update later in the week or weekend :):)

Thanks xx


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in updating! Been really busy at school lately now it's nearing the end of term! Hope you enjoy and please review as I would love to know your thoughts!

April 1921

It was the same long dinner as always with Isobel and Violet for guests but with the addition of doctor Clarkson, the family thought it nice that they invite him to a dinner once a month in kindness to thank him for trying to save Sybil's life.

Tonight was one of them nights, Mary had tried to push the conversation away when he tried to ask how she was, he didn't know they hadn't told the family. Now, she was wishing she had told him before they came through, but her and Matthew came down late.

"How is John Banks, I heard he was in hospital after suffering a fall the other day." Robert commented his face full of worry.

"He's alright and in a stable condition, he fell down the stairs and he has taken quite a blow to the head, but, he is conscious and will be home soon hopefully!" Richard replied not trying to go into medical detail as he knew it was a weak point, for Lord Grantham.

"How do you know that? Isn't he just a blacksmith?" Edith said coldly oblivious to the glances she received around the room.

"One of the tenants told me yesterday. I hadn't really paid attention but now seemed like a good time to ask." Robert breezed casually.

"Are you alright Mary? You haven't spoken all dinner!" Cora asked her, unaware of the uncomfortable look her daughter gave her.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just I'm quite tired that's all." Mary replied with a shaky voice.

"But you slept most of the afternoon!" Edith replied in a sharp tone.

"Yes...b..but..." She didn't know how to reply.

"I think it's quite acceptable for women to sleep during the day. Especially with Lady Mary's condition." Doctor Clarkson's spoke, looking up from his plate to a load of shocked faces.

"What condition? I thought you weren't ill!" Her father spoke to her directly.

"You haven't told them!" Said the doctor only just realising what all the confused looks were for. "Sorry, I just thought you would of told them by now."

"Tell us what" demanded Violet who had, up to this point not spoken.

"I think she means to tell you that Mary and I are expecting a child." Matthew spoke gently who took his wife's hand and beamed at her reassuringly.

Mary smiled back at him, glad that she didn't have to say the words that had been on the tip of her tongue since she had found out. She held Matthew's gaze and knew everything was going to be ok, ignoring the mixture of emotions that swept across everyone faces.

TBC

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I hope to update soon.

But, should I continue? I'm quite at a loss here?...

Thanks xx


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. I can't tell you how much they mean and how much support it gives me. I hope to make quicker updates and longer chapters from now on but I can't promise anything. As always please review and let me know what you think!

April 1921

"Is...is it true...Mary are you?" Cora asked in disbelief.

"Yes mama it is, we are having a baby" Mary exclaimed, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"I am sorry Lady Mary. I didn't realise." Doctor Clarkson spoke feeling guilty as he had ruined a family moment.

Mary held up her hand in peace and told him that it was alright and that they were glad the secret was finally out.

"So when are to expect the new arrival?" Robert beamed, still so shocked and happy from receiving the news.

"Mid October, I'm already 11 weeks along, so it's still quite a shock to find out so late on.

"I bet, I had my suspicions you were pregnant but not that far along! That means we only have 6 months left!" Isobel exclaimed, her voice rising towards the end.

"It was quite a shock to me as well" Matthew said, laughing lightly at the look on his mothers face.

"So lets make a toast to a healthy heir!" Violet said, being the only one to voice that opinion that was swimming in everyone's head.

"The first could easily be a girl." Mary said startling everyone as they thought she would only care for a boy.

"And we should be quite happy with that wouldn't we darling." Matthew spoke softly.

"Of course." Mary quickly said.

"Do you know what gender you want?" Edith asked anticipating the obvious answer her sister would want.

"I don't mind really as long as their healty." Surprisingly that came from Mary.

"Really I thought you only cared for a boy." Edith quickly replied earning angry glares from the room.

"No I don't! I might of been that person once but I've changed since then." Mary replied angry that her sister would still think that.

"Oh it's just that I thought that was the only reason you married Matthew. Not for love but for money, position and an heir!" She said snobbishly.

"Edith! How dare you speak to your sister like that apologise at once!" Cora spoke out of shock and disappointment.

"Why would I apologise for telling the truth." With that Edith stormed out the dining room annoyed at her sister for getting more attention than she needed. Yet again!

Funny enough Mary started laughing and she was soon joined by her husband at the ridiculous act that has just been played before them.

"Mary...are you alright...I'm I'm sorry." Cora started to speak, bewildered and confused by the laughing.

"Oh mama, she never changes, that's why it's funny. She is still the same person and is still absolutely ridiculous." Mary replied hoping to make her mother see sense.

Later on, as Matthew walked into the room connecting his dressing room to their bedroom, he was happy Mary was still up and reading.

"What book is it this time?" He asked.

"Pride and prejudice." She breezed normally before turning her attentions back to the page in front of her.

"Oh and what part are you up to?"

"Where they are at the ball and Mrs Bennett is trying to get her daughters to dance with the rich men."

"Ohhh, I always find it quite upsetting how mothers always push their daughters at the first agreeable looking man they see."

"Are mama used to do that quite often, I remember her ordering me to dance with every man with a title and position to their name at my coming out ball." She replied, lost in the memory of the past.

About half an hour had passed and Matthew was just about to fall asleep when he heard his wife's voice beside him.

"Matthew..."

"Hmmm"

"If we have a girl, would you fight for her?" She asked her voice full of hope yet a tone of desperation in it.

"Of course I would my darling, I promise you that. I won't have her go through what you did, I know that was pure torture for you and I wouldn't want her to feel pressure to marry an heir." He said gently squeezing her tighter against him.

Mary was left speechless by that small but caring speech, she knew he would be a good father and fight for their daughter, but the reassurance helps her greatly and takes an unneeded weight off her shoulders.

Considered no words would come out, she leant up and kissed him, pouring all her love into the kiss she could possibly give.

"Goodnight my darling" she spoke sweetly and softly.

"Goodnight."

TBC

Thanks for reading!:):)xx


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I haven't wrote in a very LONG time, it's just I have been very ill of late and had no energy to write! Thanks for all the ongoing support though and I hope to now do quicker updates as I am feeling well again. Let me know what you think at the end by reviewing please xxx

May 1921

A few weeks had passed and now Mary was 14 weeks, also a small swell had started to appear on her stomach, only adding to the parents excitement.

By now most all the staff and most of the village knew of the upcoming arrival and eagerly anticipated it. Although Matthew, Robert and Carson were constantly looking out for her and making sure she was ok which annoyed her only slightly, they were all still very proud to be there to look out for her and the child.

People who knew Mary, noticed a slight change in her appearance, she glowed with love and happiness constantly, her cheeks had a flush to them which seemed to only add to her beauty, her stomach was slightly larger than it once was and her chest had expanded. Although she complained about her changing figure, in everyone's eyes she was only becoming more beautiful.

The morning sickness, although had nearly gone, was still interrupting her morning and making her appear weak if only for a few minuets. It was during one of these moments again, on a cold spring morning, that she felt strong arms encircle her and comfort her, he held her hair out of her face, pressed a cold flannel to her burning forehead and whispered reassuring words in her ear.

"Darling are you alright, this has happened most days for a month now. Is something wrong?" A gentle soothing voice asked her, although it was a rich and smooth it had concern in it as well.

"I'm alright don't worry." The words came out shaky and uncertain. She took one look at her husbands face and instantly knew she wouldn't be let off that easily.

"Fine..." She eventually surrendered. "I will go and see doctor Clarkson this afternoon to see if the occurrence is normal. Will that help you?" He nodded. "But, now can we please get some more sleep? We have over an hour before we have to get up."

He picked her up, knowing she would be quite weak after her endurance, and carried her through the bathroom to the bedroom and laid her down on her side, tucked her in, kissing her forehead and walked round to his side of the bed to get in as well. When he reached out for her to cuddle next to her, he realised she was already asleep and gently ran a hand over her slightly rounded stomach before dropping off himself.

Later after they had eaten luncheon they both decided they would like to visit Clarkson, Matthew really just wanted to support his wife. They called earlier that morning and the good doctor said he would be happy to see them as it was a quiet day at the hospital.

They walked along the path that led them to the village where the hospital was. The ground was damp from a night of constant rain, so Matthew linked Mary's arm through his own to prevent her from slipping.

They quickly reached the hospital and was rushed straight into his office.

"Lady Mary, Mr. Crawley, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked in his thick accent.

Matthew indicated for Mary to speak so she quickly informed the doctor of the ongoing sickness and the way it made her feel afterwards and how tired and weak she was.

"Well." He began,. "The sickness should start to disappear around this time so I'm not surprised to find that is still happens, so don't worry about that. But, you must listen to your body, if you feel tired do take a nap, no matter what time of day it is and if you feel weak, eat and drink more. It is essential that you listen to your body's needs and especially now you are caring for another person."

"Is there anything else I can do to prevent this?" She asked with a slight hope on her voice.

"I'm afraid not." He noted the young couples disappointment and quickly added. "If you don't mind me saying Lady Mary, if you are carrying on doing the normal things you are accustomed too like long walks, riding, staying up till late on, waking up early and holding social events your body will feel weak and tired. You cannot do that anymore and I strongly disagree with the walks and riding for it can complicate things."

Both Matthew and Mary listened with interest and took in all he said.

"I know you're not due for a check up for another two weeks, but I can do a quick examination if you want me to check if everything's ok with the baby?" They both nodded eagerly and after a quick examination and a confirmed answer that everything was ok, they thanked the doctor and left the hospital feeling lighter and more sure of the upcoming birth.

Matthew suggested they grab some tea and maybe a few treats before they head back. They went into a small cafe and ordered a pot of tea, scones for Matthew and a slice of a sponge cake for Mary. Since finding out she was pregnant she had a mysterious craving for cakes and much to her family's amusement, asked for it most days.

She devoured the cake in record time and immediately felt embarrassed to see her husband hasn't even started his scone.

"It's not my fault that the baby wants cake." Was her defence when Matthew started to laugh at his wife's antics.

"Sorry my darling, it's just nice to see you eat some sweet things, you have never taken to treats and it's just quite funny to see you demolish everything involving sugar."

A blush rose to her cheeks and she took a sip of her tea to try and rid of her embarrassment.

Later on after they had paid and walked back to Downton, she exclaimed she was feeling tired and went up to her room to rest for a while Matthew went to talk to Tom over the estate.

TBC

Quite a boring chapter I know! But please stick with the story as it does get more interesting and certain past characters will be making an appearance soon, and of course more drama. Thanks for reading and I will post more chapters now it is the summer holidays!xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks you for the reviews, in the chapter Mary is 16 weeks which is four months pregnant! Please let me know what you think and how much more you would like to read in this story.

May 1921

Mary had just returned from her monthly check-up with the doctor. A smile upon her face at the fact that everything was running smoothly. As soon as she entered the Abbey, she was met a worried Matthew, who hadn't been able to attend due to a meeting with a tenant.

"How did it go? Is there anything wrong? Are you ok?" He said breathlessly the words just sliding out of mouth on their own accord.

"Calm down darling, everything's fine, baby is healthy and I'm going to be alright." She reassured him, noticing a sigh of relief from Matthew.

"I'm sorry it's just you no how nervous I get if something were to happen." He pulled her to him kissing her quickly and sweetly on the lips before pulling her into a tight embrace, also rubbing her stomach to reassure him as well.

Although surprised by his actions she didn't resist when he embraced her, soothingly rubbing her hand over her husbands back knowing full well how much he worries and cares for her.

"Mary! I didn't know you got back, how was it." Her father suddenly appeared from the library, causing the young couple to break apart, their cheeks flaming red.

"It went well papa, everything's running smoothly so there's nothing to worry about. She was always the one to recover the quickest from moments of intimacy and now Matthew couldn't be more glad about it as he was still quite shocked.

Mary knew her father worried as much as her husband and that her father hid it better. However it was moments like these when concern was written across his face and when his eyes only showed worry that she knew how deeply affected by it he was. After all, she was her papas little girl however old she maybe.

"Good, good well I'm just about to take Isis out for a walk so I will meet you for dinner." With that he left the couple and walked out the grand doors of the abbey still unaware of how he had caught them out.

Matthew turned to look at his wife and was starstruck by her beauty, her cheeks that once were pale, glowed with affection, her bump slightly visible behind her coat, her chest had grown bigger and she became heavier but in his eyes it only made her more beautiful and enchanting. The morning sickness had gone now leaving them to enjoy more time together when they woke in both talkative and relaxing manner.

He was also very proud of Mary, she was never one to listen to instructions and always found her own way of doing things. But since that talk with Clarkson a few weeks ago she had been sleeping during the days, normally afternoons, only gone on short works, preferring to use the motor. She hadn't ridden at all and had mainly retired straight after dinner and overall it had helped her sickness and tiredness. He knew she had changed for the baby and knew she was going to be the best mother even if she didn't think so. He couldn't be more pleased by her actions and brought her in for another kiss again although this one was more passionate.

Mary was a bit dumbfounded by these signs of affection but welcomed them greedily. Lips were clashing together now, tongues duelling and reluctantly she had to put a stop to it before it ran out of control.

"Darling...I'm sorry but...we can't...continue..." She managed to say between kisses.

"What do you mean?" He leaned back to look at her confusion lining his face.

"Well ummm...the doctor said that we couldn't be well you know...intimate until after the first trimester?!" She said embarrassed as yet again the red flush covered her face and swollen lips.

Matthew nodded quickly still unsure by what she was saying when she was in her second trimester.

"Well due to all the sickness and tiredness he wants to keep it a safe pregnancy and has asked me to go back in two weeks to make sure if I am well enough for it. So we can't carry on until we have his permission." She noticed the look of disappointment on his adorably cute face and immediately apologised.

"No darling, don't worry it's not your fault. I don't mind waiting, if this is what we have to do, then we must do it knowing in a few months time we will be holding a child." He said calmingly, as he gently ran a hand over he ever-growing bump.

Could he of been any more desirable, cuter, handsomer or noble in that moment. She kissed him quickly on the lips knowing full well she wouldn't be responsible for her actions if she carried on.

"I have to go to meet Tom, we have to discuss what we talked about with the tenant. I will see you at dinner."

He said regretfully as he didn't really want to leave her side.

"That's fine darling, I have to get a bath, my back is aching only slightly and it would soothe me. "

He smiled knowing it was another consequence of being pregnant. He kissed her cheek and watched her walk upstairs (incase she tripped) then walked off to find Tom an

idiotic grin crossing his face.

TBC

Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and I promise to update soon!:):)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to anyone who is following the story I can't tell you how much it means. This will be the last chapter for 2 weeks as I am going away but I shall write some chapters on holiday so all I need to do is update them when I get back! Sorry for the long wait its just I have been struggling on what to write. As always please review!:):)

June 1921

Being four-and-half months pregnant didn't suit Mary at all! It wasn't at the stage where everything ached and the baby was kicking mentally. It was a boring, dull one where she was constantly tired but the unusually warm weather caused her to lay awake most nights but she was too tired to move, even when the air became suffocating with all the quilts on their bed.

She wanted to go for walks to feel some air on her face, but she was always stopped from going out by an overprotective family member. Although in some aspects she knew she had to stay in as she could still possibly loose the baby quite easily at this stage. She longed to go out, run at full speed along the lawn, ride diamond and feel the chopping wind hitting you at full force, go swimming in the lake, ( which she would do if only it weren't two miles away ). However, she was trapped inside in the unbearable heat fanning herself in her tight corset, she was still small enough to wear one although it trapped her in squeezing her chest and making her warmer than she already was. She had to put up with listening to her mother, grandmother and mother-in-law while they giver her pregnancy advice while it just breezed through one ear and came out the next.

She wished to be with her husband, Tom and (even) Edith. They had gone down to the lake fishing although she knew they would not resist the pristine looking water and would a matter of fact come back dripping wet. Although Matthew hadn't wished to go really, she knew he would want to leave the house and in the end he finally gave in the all the people saying he should go.

She felt strange in a way, like her emotions were on edge, as if someone offended her she would go into a full fit of anger, if someone upset her she would cry, she would laugh at things that weren't funny and would sulk for no reason. She didn't like not being in control of her emotions.

It was late afternoon, the three women had been talking to her for more than an hour and she now thought it perfectly acceptable to escape to her fathers library.

She made some excuse about getting a book to read later and all but ran from the drawing room and into the library. Upon entering she was surprised to find her father there as she thought he had gone to York for the day.

"Hello papa!" She greeted happily.

"Oh hello Mary, what are you doing in here? I thought you were having tea with the women." He asked politely.

"Which is the reason I left, honestly they treat me like an invalid and think I know nothing about a women with child!" She stroked her slightly rounded stomach that was now visible beneath her everyday clothes.

"Yes well, they only mean well and you know that." Her father stated with a raised eyebrow.

"I know it's just I would feel better if they had allowed me to go to the lake! It's barely breathable in this heat and I feel as if I'm on the verge of collapsing!" She stated out of breath from her rant.

"You know you couldn't go and I am sure it must be horrible being you right now. But please just try and calm down and if you want we can go outside for a small walk with Isis." He gave in knowing she would probably go without assistance anyway.

"Thank you papa."

With that they made their way outside both sighing with relief at the contact with fresh air. She linked her arm through his at his insistence to stop her from falling.

"I just wanted to go with them papa, the lake has such a nice setting in the summer it's enchanting and they have been gone since nine am its now half four!" She said defeated.

"Yes but they are enjoying themselves and they were conscious of you not coming they said it at breakfast that they wish you could come." He tried to reassure her.

"Yes, I'm sure everyone would want a fat, ugly moaning pregnant women down their ears and throats all day." She said annoyed she couldn't go.

"Stop being childish, you are not fat or ugly you are perfectly healthy, you know how babyish is sounds moaning so don't let me have it, I am nice enough to let you come outside so don't moan!" He told her gently knowing this pregnancy wasn't easy on her and felt sorry for his little girl who was suffering from it so much.

"Sorry papa." She realised she was acting childish and stopped talking to save her saying something rude.

They waked for another ten minuets before heading inside, she thanked her papa for it had helped her clear her mind, and made her way upstairs to change for dinner.

Two hours later when the gong actually rang, the group of three had still not returned and Ma et was extremely jealous and angry. She had not seen them all day. She was in the drawing room with her father, mother, grandmother and Isobel waiting for them to return. They all knew she was upset and longing for them to come back, they didn't press her thought as they knew the at slightest thing and hoped she wouldn't be mad when they returned. Dinner had been announced and they had no choice but to go through, they heard loud voices approaching and saw the three return drenched head to foot in filthy water, they had been swimming then she had thought and they were laughing so freely and carelessly it made her insides boil with jealously. Why did she have to stay in and do nothing while they all had a fun time? Sometimes she felt as if they had all committed and crime, she was the only one punished for it and they were secretly mocking her ability to do nothing.

"And what time to do you call this?" Violet asked.

"Sorry granny, we were soaked from the lake that it seemed to take longer to get back from the weight of our clothes."

"Did you have a nice time?" Cora asked happy the outing had gone successfully and unaware of her other daughters anger.

"We did, we caught a few fish but have up just after noon when the sun became unbearable." Tom stated nonchalantly.

"Well quickly go and have a bath and then get dressed we can delay the meal half-an-hour surely." She turned to Carson seeking his permission. He granted it and went downstairs to inform the kitchen staff.

Mary had been starving, her stomach was yearning for food and she desperately needed something to

eat.

No one seemed to notice her, they were to engrossed by the fishing trip, it was when they all stated it was the best fun they had had in a long time that she blew.

Before she could speak though something wet trickled down her cheek it was then that she noticed that she was actually crying.

"Mary?" Her mother asked curiously, not knowing why her daughter was crying.

Mary debated her options, she could have a full rage about her and how upset she was or she could just leave. Not wanting people to see her tears she chose the second.

"Excuse me a moment I would prefer to take a tray in my room." She spoke quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. She quickly stormed off but her mother grabbed her arm gently trying to pull her back to see what was wrong. She roughly pulled the arm out of her grasp and stormed upstairs leaving shocked and bewildered expressions on people's faces.

TBC

Sorry for the long update again. Thanks for reading and if you have a moment please comment. Also if you have tumblr please follow me, I am called 'dancing a jig'. Thanks xx


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter and anyone who is following the story! I am writing some chapters on holiday as well. This chapter continues an hour or so after the last one so I hope you like it!

June 1921

Matthew was nervous about seeing Mary, he didn't understand why she stormed off. But after a while thinking he realised that he was in the wrong, it wasn't right for him to boast about the fun he had had, when she was stuck inside the heat being miserable.

He wandered cautiously up the grand stairs thinking of ways to approach his pregnant wife. He walked towards his dressing room where Moseley was already waiting and got changed. They had decided to let Mary be considering her mood swings were becoming unpredictable and had some sandwiches instead, Matthew excused himself straight after dinner.

He dismissed Moseley and knocked hesitantly on their bedroom door. She granted his permission and was surprised to find his wife sitting up in bed reading.

"Darling are you ok? You seemed quite upset earlier!" He said quietly as he slipped into bed beside her, not knowing if he should pull her close yet he remained still, anticipating her reply.

"I'm fine." She stated quickly and calmly not looking up from her book.

Matthew knew his wife well enough to know that she was still upset. Finding it awkward in the silence that followed he tried his best attempt at an apology.

"My dear I am really sorry, if I knew how you would of felt I would of not gone. It was wrong of me to enjoy a full day out without you when you were aching and feeling miserable. I know the heat is unbearable for you and in the future I will not be so selfish." He said hoping she would forgive him.

Mary put her book down and a small smile crossed her features. She had cleaned down a lot since her burst of frustration and realised she had over reacted. She looked up at him and smiled even more at his worried face. Poor darling, she thought.

"No, I was in the wrong I shouldn't of over reacted the way I did and it was wrong of me to ruin the first day in a while you had had fun. So you have noting to forgive!"

Matthew sighed in relief and pulled her close, kissing her hair and inhaling her familiar lavender scent.

"Don't say that." He started. "We are in this together, although you are the one carrying the baby I want to be part of this as well and support you and are child. I hate to see you aching and that you're feeling out of sorts but I will do everything I can from now on the make sure you are happy." He said looking at her face the entire time and seeing nothing but love and gratitude.

She must have the most caring husband she thought.

"Together" she whispered as she let the days wariness take over her. She fell asleep shortly after to Matthew rubbing her slightly swollen stomach and saying comforting words.

Matthew stayed up a while after fascinated in watching his darling wife sleep knowing their child was also tucked up in its bed for the night and that it could not be in a more safer and living place.

Next morning at breakfast Matthew entered to see everyone except Edith there. He filled his plate with food and sat down at his usual place.

"I take it Mary wasn't too upset last night?" Tom asked just as Edith entered.

"No actually she was fine! She even apologised but I said I was more in the wrong. I didn't really realise how much life changes now, it's just quite a change for us both I think and not being able to do things we used to or doing things we had planned. It's just quite unexpected." He stated as he started eating his breakfast.

Robert looked on at his son-in-law in awe, he was so pleased to be a grandfather again but that Matthew was so interested and involved in the pregnancy.

"I'm just quite concerned though." Matthew said cautiously after a moments silence.

"Why?" Tom asked.

"She hardly sleeps at night due to sleep and finds if impossible to nap during days, she is just so exhausted all the time I'm just sad I can't do anything to help."

"This heat can't last much longer so hopefully she will be better then." Edith commented.

The rest of the breakfast passed quickly until the end.

"Cora an I were thinking of having a picnic this afternoon, mary will be able to breathe the fresh air and it will be good for her. What do you say?" The Earl asked.

"I think she would like that very much." Matthew said quickly knowing how pleased Mary would be for an excuse to get out the house.

"We'll I'm up for it what about you Edith?" Tom commented.

"Of course I am."

"Well then I will go and tell Cora the news, excuse me." Robert then went upstairs whilst Tom and Matthew went to discuss the estate matters and Edith went to write her latest news column.

A few hours later they were all prepared to leave with the picnic packed and location picked.

Mary descended the stairs after a morning of trying to gain more sleep, after failing she decided to read the rest of her book.

She took Matthew's arm at the bottom and realised she was the last down.

"Well then now everyone is here we can go!" Cora said happily that this afternoon was going to spent as an entire family as Violet and Isobel had been invited as well.

They started to head out when Mary felt an odd sensation in her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Matthew asked when Mary suddenly stopped.

"Of course!" She said and indicated for them to move on. As they walked across the pavements to the waiting cars, Mary knew something was wrong and she was defiantly not ok...

TBC

Thank you for reading and I will post the next chapter shortly!:):)


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to anyone who reviewed or followed the story! I do read them and they do help a lot! Thought I would leave a bit of a cliff hanger last time because I thought the story was heading in a pure fluff direction. Don't worry I won't kill the characters off unless needed and there are some twists and turns coming up in the next few chapters!

Now all that's out of the way here's chapter 11 :):)

June 1921

They arrived at the picnic spot just before midday so they had time to set up before eating. The location was perfect, they spread a couple of blankets across a lush green patch of field, which was directly in front of a large pond that glistened in the sunlight. Although they brought blankets a marquee was set up with comfy chairs and stalls with food and drinks on.

Mary's stomach was twisting and turning all the way there and a pounding headache was presenting itself behind her brows. Once at the site and seated comfortably it did settle although the blazing heat did nothing to calm her head.

Matthew promised to bring her some food and went off under the marquee.

"Mary are you alright? You are very quiet." Edith asked actually concerned for her sisters well-being.

"I'm fine. It's just the heat!" She answered cooly, brushing off her sisters concern as her husband had just arrived back with their food.

"I hope some sandwiches and fruits are alright darling?" He asked casually.

"It's fine dear thank you." She said plastering a smile on her face.

Matthew smiled back happy to see her ok and hoping she was enjoying herself.

They all began to eat and chatted like a family even after the food had been cleared, all contributing to the conversation when they could. Mary preferred to stay quiet and watch her mother-in-law and grandmother argue (yet again), about Isobel's profession.

The footmen announced that tea was being served in the marquee and Mary -wanting to find an excuse to stand- offered to get some tea for her husband. He accepted the offer gladly and she stood to go to the drinks.

As Mary stood she felt a wave of dizziness overcome causing her to sway a little to control her balance.

"Are you alright Mary?" Tom asked who was directly in front of her.

"Of course...I just stood up too quickly." She reassured the family as well as herself. She walked over to the marquee and picked up the pot of tea to pour into cups, she wasn't successful because as soon as she picked it up her hands shook with the effort. She quickly put it down, not wanting to spill it over the pristine white tablecloth.

She turned to her left to find her mother there.

"You are not ok, don't tell me otherwise! We are going to get you back to the house and get you settled down because you have gone the most awful colour." Her mother said taking her hand to guide her back to the group and motors.

"No I...I'm fine it's just the...the heat." She tried to defend herself, but was failing as her body grew weaker and her body seemed twice as heavy as before. What was wrong she thought.

She pulled her arm out of her mothers grasp with more force than intended and had to lean against the table to keep herself upright. She was getting scared now and her headache was thumping louder and louder causing a ringing to form in her ears.

Her body was burning and the noises she heard were faint. Her name was being called repetitively but her throat had gone bone dry causing her not to speak.

"Mary!" "Mary look at me please!""MARY!"

The shouting was overcoming her thoughts. What was happening to her? She closed her eyes hoping it might heal the pain when her knees went and she was pulled into a darkness that was blocking out the light and her being able to open her eyes.

"My god Mary!"

That was the last thing she heard before her fragile body hit the ground hard and she fell out of consciousness.

Matthew was chatting with Tom about a tenant when they heard Cora shouting Mary's name. Not knowing anything else to do, he walked to the marquee with Robert who also wanted to know what was wrong. They entered to see a sight that scared him, his pale wife was falling to the ground, he lunged forward to try and grab her but was too late as he heard the thump of her ground as it contacted with Mary.

He looked around for help but saw nothing but shocked and scared faces. He remembered pleading for her too wake up but no response came from the unconscious form. He felt his mothers hand on his shoulder telling him that they needed to take her to hospital, that it was quicker to get to.

He remembered her light weight in his arms, too light he thought and carrying her out to the car that had been brought round. He remembered lying her across the seat and sat in next to her resting her head on his lap.

He remembered his mother ordering the driver to take them to hospital and that they would follow behind. That was when the tears fell freely and unobserved down his face as the car drove off.

TBC

Quite a tense chapter! Please don't stop reading as I promised no character will die unneeded and there will be a point behind it! The story will have a few bumpy chapters but there will be a happy ending! Please review as you know how much your opinions matter to me! Thank you!:):):)


	12. Chapter 12

Quite a couple of tense chapters! Sorry I do apologise but I believe I needed to add a bit of spice to the story after pure fluff. Thank you to everyone for there on going support and don't worry we still have 3 months until the birth and then I might consider a sequel? Enough of me blabbering! Here is chapter 12 hope you enjoy!:):):)

June 1921

They all sat quietly in the waiting room as doctor Clarkson assessed Mary. She was still unconscious and it worried them. Matthew had carried her in to see shocked faces, they set her down in a private room after a nurses instruction. It had been about 15 minuets since the doctor began his test and 30 in total since they had brought her in.

They all looked up quickly as the doctor came out, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"Is she ok?" Matthew asked as soon as the good doctor walked in.

"Well...umm it doesn't seem to be anything to serious." The faces he was greeted with told him they didn't follow. "I think the problem is that she has a nasty virus or a small flu. Due to the sudden change in weather and temperatures plummeting from low to high, it seems she has caught a bug that has expanded from the heat and the difficult pregnancy. This has all been conjuring up and fainting would help ease the illness." He concluded hoping they would understand.

"So she will be ok. I mean will it affect the baby?" Matthew asked concerned for his wife and child.

"The child is fine, collapsing actually helped the baby. But I would like to keep Lady Mary here for a night or so just to monitor her and see if she is ok." Clarkson replied.

"Well as long as they will be ok that's all that matters." The Earl said trying to lighten the mood.

"Is she awake now?" Matthew asked.

"Not yet but it won't be long now. If you'll excuse me I have another patient to see." The doctor left leaving the family to dwell on their thoughts.

"I'm going to see Mary, are you going to see her or go back?" Matthew asked.

"We will go back but when Mary wakes give us a call and make sure you are back soon though!" Cora said to Matthew and he watched Robert, Cora, Tom, Edith and Violet leave.

"I'm going to stay and see if I can help doctor Clarkson so I will be here if you need me." Isobel said smiling sympathetically at her son.

"Thank you." Matthew said sincerely.

His mother walked off leaving him to himself. He walked through Mary's door and had to gather all the courage he had not to walk away again.

The sight that lay before him still scared him, his usually calm and collected wife was sprawled out across a hospital bed her hair loose, (they had said it would be more comfortable for her that way), her face pale -too pale- and her eyes closed.

He took a seat beside her and took her hand and just waited.

An hour or so later he still sat there waiting for her to awaken, various people had been in including the doctor and his mother.

His jacket had been discarded Lin ago, his tie was half way down his shirt and his sleeves were rolled up.

It must of been at least six o'clock by now and she had been unconscious since two thirty and it had scared him, but Clarkson reassured him that it would be better for her too rest longer.

He was still sat there when he thought he saw a flicker in her eyes, he immediately sat up from his slouched position in the chair he occupied beside her bed and shook the hand he already held. Begging her to wake up.

She mumbled something and he had to lean in close to hear it.

"Matthew." His name left her lips weakly.

"Yes darling I'm here, it alright." He spoke to her before he was met with her dark brown eyes.

Mary felt awful, her throat stung, she had itchy eyes, she couldn't breathe from her nose and she felt terribly hot.

She was confused, wasn't she at the picnic she opened her eyes to find she was in a unfamiliar room, she recognised a while after as a hospital room. But why was she here and why did it hurt to move so much? Also, was her baby ok?

"What happened?" She managed to voice through barely parted lips.

"You collapsed at the picnic, we took you to hospital and you have some sort of virus." He said to her softly but releasing the expression on her face he quickly added. "Don't worry the baby is fine...healthy even."

She nodded, barely capable of anything more.

"Doctor Clarkson wants to keep you here for a day or so and everyone is back at the house, waiting for news of you." He said trying to lighten her mood.

"Oh." She spoke.

"I just need to go and get the docotr darling, do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

"Ok, well I will be back in minute." With that he leaned down and kissed her temple and went to fetch Clarkson.

Mary was left on her own and rubbed her swollen stomach thanking god that she and the baby were ok.

TBC

I told you I wouldn't kill anyone! Thanks for reading and it will get a bit happier from now on...please review as always, thanks !:):)


	13. Chapter 13

Hello! Sorry for the long delay in updating its just I was about to publish a new chapter and it deleted so I had to write it all again! It was very irritable! Anyway enough of me babbling here is chapter 13 hope you enjoy and please review :):)

July 1921

"I still think Robert is an appropriate name!" Mary declared one morning three weeks after her incident, her and Matthew were discussing names for their child and were struggling to come to any conclusions.

"Yes it's lovely, but I want out child to have its own name! I don't want him or her to become how everyone else wants to raise them, I want our child to be its own person. Plus if we name it after every person who has ever helped us, the child will have quite a long name!" Matthew said hoping his wife would see reason.

"But how pleased would my father be? He has helped us so much and our child will forever carry the name if their grandfather!" Mary replied.

"Yes he would be pleased but how about his middle name be Robert?" Matthew tried one last time.

"Fine! What would you like to call him if it's a boy?"

They had already discussed names for a girl settling on 'Elizabeth Violet' but the boys was much more difficult.

"How about...Michael?" Matthew said.

"What! I am not naming a future Earl 'Michael!'" She said the name with utter disgust.

"Well ummm Edward?"

"No! Every Edward I know is horrid!" Mary said growing tired of the antics.

"How on Earth am I meant to choose a name if you keep disregarding them?!" Matthew said becoming angry.

"Well you said Robert was a bad choice when you haven't even come up with..."

"George." Matthew cut her off. "What about George, it's traditional, popular and sensible."

"George..." Mary repeated quietly, with uncertainty.

"What do you think?"

"I think it's perfect." Mary said pleased they had come to a decision. "George Robert Crawley seems a fine name for an Earl don't you think?"

"Absolutely splendid darling!" Matthew replied kissing her on the lips in thanks. Then leant down to kiss the baby bump. "And how are you this morning my little George or Elizabeth?"

Mary giggled at his strange but marvellous antics and pulled him up for a kiss and they were both quite occupied for the next hour.

"How's Mary? I hope she has recovered from her incident!" Tom asked as he and Matthew walked around the estate an hour or so after luncheon. They had spent some time talking about what they needed to do for the estate and tenants but now they were just talking generally.

"She's fine, well at least she says she is but we all know how stubborn she can be!" Matthew replied, hints of amusement in his tone.

"You mean how stubborn you can both be!"

"Well..." Matthew started blushing slightly. "How is Sybbie? Mary told me she has started walking quite well." He said trying to change the subject.

The rest of their afternoon was spent like that, light conversations and small banters before they returned to the abbey, just before the gong.

"You were out with Tom for a long time darling!" Mary commented as her husband walked into the bedroom.

"Yes well we had a lot to catch up on and talk about."

"I'm glad, Sybil would be so happy to see how well you get on, how we all get on with him." She said sadness crossing her features.

"She would, I also know how proud she would be of you." He said pulling her to his lap as he sat on one of the overstuffed chairs.

"You really think so?"

"Of course! You practically act like a mother to little Sybbie and you are excellent with Tom, how could she not be?" He replied smiling.

"I hope I will be a good mother to our child." She said with glints of excitement.

"You will be, the best mother there is I think!" Matthew said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Mary didn't consider herself the maternal type nor the one to get over emotional but right now she wasn't prepared for the wave of feelings that overcome her.

She took her darling husbands face between her hands and kissed him hard on the lips, making it linger in a sweet sense. After she leant against him, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tight around her waist and they reclined back against the chair. Hardly waiting for the future they knew was before them.

TBC

Thank you for reading, quite a short chapter I know but I will make it up to you next time! If you have any time please look at my new story 'Finding a Future' and please review. Thanks :):)


	14. Chapter 14

So so so so sorry for the delay in updating! Been busy with work and I just didn't have the time! Lame excuse I know but it's true. Well here's chapter 14, I do promise to update more often from now on!:):)

July 1921

Shrimpy has invited us to go to Scotland on our yearly visit." Robert addressed the dinner table, they had no guests tonight, just Cora, Mary, Matthew, Edith and Violet. Isobel was having dinner with Dr. Clarkson, and Tom was having his tea at the pub after a tour of a farm earlier that day.

"Oh, that's kind of them, they say when?" Cora asked politely, curious about the visit.

"Start of September." He replied back, casting a worrying glance at Mary, she would be eight months pregnant by then.

"How marvellous!" Cora said back, also worried about Mary although she wouldn't show it.

"Who would be going?" Edith questioned.

"All of us I presume. I'm not sure about Isobel or Tom, hence why I speak of it now." Replied the Earl who felt slightly guilty that the other two members of the family weren't invited.

"What about Mary?"

"What about me? Mary replied harshly to Edith's lack of concern in her question.

"Well you will getting ready for the baby to come considering you will be over eight months, I think." Edith commented aware of all eyes looking at her.

Mary was just about to argue back when her husband spoke up.

"She's right darling, as much as I'm sure you would love to come, we don't want to take any risks." He answered gently, knowing her current condition caused her to have mods swings.

"Yes, but..." Mary trailer off, searching for a comment to answers back, but was efficiently struggling.

"We don't have to discuss it now." Violet replied, tired of the constant quarrelling that seemed to take place.

"Mama's right, now Matthew, Tom tells me Bank's farm is lacking..."

The conversation was quite dreary in Mary's mind after that, she kept thinking about what Matthew had said, should she go and take the risk? It would be nice to escape this house, she thought, breathe in Scottish air and explore the beautiful grounds. But she could think about it later, as the topic at the table turned more interesting in discussing the baby.

Later that night, the moon cast a soft shade of light through the curtains of Matthew and Mary's bedroom. She was lying on her back, trying to get to sleep although the baby wasn't helping in the slightest. Matthew however was just dropping off into a nice slumber when he felt his wife sit up in bed, blowing out a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Darling, are you alright?" He asked despite the fact he knew the answer.

"What do you think!" She snapped back, getting out of bed and walking (well waddling) over to the tall glass window, where fresh air was being let in. She struggled to sit down on the comfy window seat, but let out a grateful sigh when she completed her task.

Seconds later, she heard her husband get out if bed and walk over towards her, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her tense face.

"Let me help, what can I do?"

"Oh I don't know?" She gave up and tried to shift I get comfortable, but have up when it became to difficult.

Without thought, Matthew picked her up, bridal style and carried her weak body over to the bed. "You won't do anything sitting down like that, now lie down and clear your mind and you won't feel as stressed.

Mary tried doing it and found it helping until she felt a soft warm hand touch her stomach. He rubbed her belly gently and she closed her eyes as the soothing sensation faded out as sleep claimed her.

After Matthew was sure she was asleep, he settled down himself smiling contently. He dropped off to sleep with his hand resting comfortably on his son or daughter as a shoot of excitement shot through at the thought that in a month or so he will be holding them for real. It was that thought that eventually sent him to sleep.

The next morning Mary awoke to cold sheets, she turned and saw the blistering sun peer through the thick, drape curtains. She flinched and covered her eyes as the brightness temporarily blinded her. She remembered her husband telling her that he had to be off early today and groaned, her hopes at a morning cuddled in bed dashed.

She rang for Anna, deciding to spend her time doing something useful.

Matthew was waking with Robert around the ground, they were at a perfect spot, located on a hill overlooking the grand, majestic house. It was just out of a woodland forest and was surrounded by luscious, green fields, some golden with harvest whilst overs being ploughed. The village was just visible although it was too far out to see anyone, the path that would lead them back to the house was surrounded by overgrown land with flowers blooming in the crisp, bright sun.

Matthew turned sideways to see a proud look on his father-in-laws face, it was a look he knew so well and had grown accustomed to over the years.

"I'm glad we're up here alone." Robert said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I wanted to discuss Mary and the baby."

"What about?" Matthew asked curiously.

"Well, I was wondering about Scotland, um Mary will be near her due date and I need to know soon. It will be rude to leave Shrimpy without an answer."

"Mary and I didn't get chance to talk about it last night, she was rather tired but I will try and talk to her soon."

"Thank you it's just I didn't want to press her." Robert replied looking quite ashamed.

"It's fine I will try and ask her later."

There was a few minuets silence, both not knowing what to say.

"We had best go and look at the farm we were discussing yesterday. I told Mr Bank we would be there at ten and we are running late.

TBC

Thank you so much for reading. Apologies again for the delay and hopefully another update on the weekend or next week. Please review and leave a comment.  
Thanks!:):)


End file.
